What Did We Do To Deserve This?
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: Two girls get stuck in Silent Hill somehow and now have to survive with it. They also meet Two other guys they didn't expect to. Tell me if this should be rated M


**Yeah, me and my sister were at a party and we're both Kingdom Hearts fans and we watched Silent Hill. Everybody but us were asleep so we wound up talking in the bathroom about what would happen if we went to Silent Hill and we ended up putting in in KH characters. They will come later but this is how it is so far. I'm used to writing One Piece stories but I wanted to do a KH one for a while and this is also my first attempt at a crossover. I guess this could be called one. Well, I hope you like our stupidity and plain randomness.

* * *

**

What Did We Do to Deserve This?

Chapter 1

Ash fell like snow across the ground. There was no sound whatsoever. The sky stayed a solid gray that showered the ash everywhere. The city was broken down, dismal and dim. The only small almost inaudible sound came from a shopping cart that was moving along the bumpy cement and over shattered glass, among other debris. Light footsteps and the sound of squeaky wheels barely echoed throughout the abandoned city.

The girl who was pulling the cart was obviously not happy with it. She wasn't too old, still a minor, but didn't exactly look like it. She was walking sideways, having a little difficulty pulling the cart that held another girl, one of similar age.

The girl stopped and looked at the other who was still in a blissful slumber. A small amount of drool came out of her opened mouth and along her un-tanned skin. Bits of dyed green hair fell onto her face. The one who had been pushing the cart looked at her younger sister, a scowl forming on her face. With little effort, the older of the two flipped the cart and sent the girl tumbling.

"GET YOUR ASS UP!" the yell filled the silence and the girl on the cart tumbled with a small yelp. The older on looked down as the girl began to rub her head feeling a little woozy. She looked up at the other girl and smiled sheepishly.

"That was a rude alarm clock, onee-chan." The girl said standing up and towering over the other girl by three inches. The other one looked up with a scowl and pointed a finger at the girl's face.

"Would you rather it had been my foot?" the girl asked in a threatening voice. The taller of the two shook her head and looked around.

"So, where are we?" the girl asked brushing her hair out of her face. The older began to look around. The place seemed so familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it. What was it with this place that gave her the creeps?

"Maybe…" the older one said putting a hand on her hip. She quickly flattened her pleaded skirt grumbling to herself about the damn thing. She really didn't like the skirt.

"Maybe what?" the younger said adjusting the hat that she wore. Unlike the older who was dressed in a black pleated skirt that didn't quite come to her knees, all black converses, and a black tank top, the younger was more reasonably dressed. She had on a dark gray, over-sized shirt and a pair of camo, guy's cargo pants. She wore green converses on her feet and on her head was a pink top hat that had two antlers on it and a white X resembling the one Chopper from One Piece wore.

"I'm thinking so shut up." The older one snapped running a hand through her short brown hair, her multitude of bracelets making a bit of noise as she moved. The other adjusted her glasses. Both of them wore a pair and both had short hair. The younger's hair was only more boyish while the older girl had a mop of messily layered, and highlighted "Emo Hair" as it got called.

"I think I know where we are." the older one said looking around at the abandoned buildings and shattered windows. In some places the ground was torn up and the buildings partially collapsed. An eerie feeling rushed over the place and wound through the vehicles and buildings that lay abandoned.

"Silent Hill…" the younger said with a smile. The older stared at the younger in shock as to how the girl knew.

"How did you know?" she asked and the younger just smiled.

"I saw the sign." She said pointing down a road that led to the outside of the city. An old faded sign was standing and in old script like letters were the words Silent Hill. The older sighed in exasperation and looked at the girl she called her sister.

"Okay, so we know we are in hell… HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SMILING!" the older one hit the younger on the head. The girl held her head in pain and looked up at the girl with tears in her eyes.

"THAT HURT~" she complained rubbing where she had been hit.

"Good."

"Meany."

"We need to find a way out of here."

"Idiot."

"I'm pretty sure we're in the dark side."

"I'm hungry."

"Let's hope we don't run into anything."

"I lost the game."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND DAMMIT I LOST THE GAME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The girl glared at the younger one who was looking at her with a large grin.

"When you say run into anything do you mean those giant vagina looking things over there?" the younger of the two asked. The older one turned her head and noticed what her sister was pointing at.

"They're called Lying Figures but yes." The girl said.

…

"RUN!"

The older one grabbed her younger sister by the shirt she was wearing and dragged her into a building and quickly locked the door. She sat down and took deep breaths. For the first time in her life, Biohazard had run like she was about to die.

"Dammit I've only gone that fast in a video game." The girl said. Biohazard, the older girl, wasn't exactly thin but not over weight either. Chubby I guess could be the right word. The amber eyed girl looked over at her sister who was going through the stuff that was on the floor.

"What are you doing Puppy?" the girl asked addressing the younger of the two. Said girl lifted her head and pulled out a metal pipe that was about her height.

"I found a weapon." Puppy said with a smile. Biohazard stood up and took the rusting metal object away from the girl. "Aw I found it." The girl complained as Biohazard put the thing in one of the belts she had wrapped around her hips.

"If you have a weapon, you will hurt yourself and probably anyone that comes near you." The girl said. Puppy pouted. "Fine you get the magical wooden spoon."

The green haired girl whooped at the thing and instantly grabbed it while her sister looked out the window. Staying in a building was not a good idea. They needed to get out and find a way out of the damn place.

How the hell did they even get here? The girl looked back at her sister who was waving around the spoon. She sighed and went back to looking out the window. How the hell that girl was in the honors and advanced courses at school she would never know. The girl opened the door slightly and snapped at her sister to follow.

Puppy did as she was told and the two of them walked around. Biohazard was cautious and suspicious of everything and was looking down every alley while Puppy just walked through the middle of the street in full view of everything.

"Can't you be a little more wary?" Biohazard asked the girl. Puppy turned to her sister and shrugged. "We're in the middle of Silent Hill. I don't know how and I don't really care but right now isn't the time to be half assed about things."

"I still don't get how we can be here though. Silent Hill is a rated R movie and a video game. Is this some sort of alternate dimension jumpy thing we did or just a bad prank?" the girl crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows.

Biohazard stared at her sister before sighing again. Sometimes the girl could make a lot of sense. "I'm hungry~." Never mind.

"If you could call it getting dark, then right now it is." Biohazard said looking at the sky. "We can't stay out here at night. We have to find someplace to sleep."

"Why not one of these buildings?" Puppy suggested pointing to the different buildings around them.

"Once night falls all the things, not just the Lying Figures will be after us. There's also the cult. We have to worry about them just as much." the girl said looking around as the place became darker and darker.

"And Pyramid Head." Puppy said, remembering the guy with a smile.

"Definitely him." Muttered Biohazard, wishing she had pants on, instead of a skirt.

* * *

Once again something me and my sister did at a party after watching Silent Hill. It was my first time watching it and I was laughing during it... Is that good? Anyway I hope you liked it and you can figure out who I am by yourselves. Should this be rated M?


End file.
